


The scene

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is porny and nasty. Also way AU. Toby is a slut, and Chris wants him to himself. Yeah, maybe not so AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scene

The blond man surveys the scene, he’s been all over it and been used by most of these men already.  
They all know about his skills with oral and the rest, and pay him with heroin and cash.  
Last night they had a group jerk-off ending in him on the floor, strung out and with every orifice leaking cum.  
He got up and dusted himself off.  
Then came back for more.  
Most of the men know him and what he can take.  
Tonight he’s called over by a muscular man with a balding head and cold eyes.  
“What do you want?” he asks. “I’ve got it all.”  
“Think so slut?”  
“I’m here aren’t I?” he says and pulls himself up to his full height.  
“Me and my buddies want some fun,” says the man and indicates some bikers.  
“Sure,” says the blond.  
He follows him to a corner of the bar for some more heroin.  
“Not all of it, “says the man.   
“Whatever man, just fuck me already.”  
“Oh you’ll get fucked alright,” says the man. “First you do Hoyt,” he says and indicates a stocky, tattooed biker.  
Toby swiftly drops to his knees.  
Hoyt takes out his fat dick and he licks his lips before diving in.  
“Oh yeah, you’re a good slut,” says Hoyt and pulls at his hair, while he sucks with efficient lips.  
Hoyt comes and he swallows dutifully.  
The other men are thirsty for more.  
“Now me,” says the tall one.  
“Hey,” says a friend. “Can I go first?”  
“Whatever.”  
The man pulls at Toby’s hair and bends him over a table.  
“Gonna fuck you good,” he says.  
“Go on then,” Toby shoots back.  
The man prepares him a little and starts pounding him against the wood table hard.  
Toby moans, and the others jerk off while watching him take it good.  
He’s being used like the slut he is, and it feels good.  
When the man comes, Toby is hardly there, but it doesn’t matter.  
A second man takes his place, and soon he has more cock in his ass, the man fucking him and slapping his ass.  
Three of them have Toby, and he’s slumped over the table as the tall one approaches.  
“Do you want this?” he asks and the pale man with semen pouring out of his ass, and with fresh bruises nods.  
“Yeah I do.”  
“You want to be a whore who gets used by everyone?”  
“Why do you think I’m here? Do me already.”  
“No.”  
“Come on you know you want me.”  
He does, but the fun has gone out of it while seeing his buddies treat Toby like a whore.  
He walks away and hears Toby egg the men on for second round.  
*  
The man walks in and sees Toby with some loser.  
He’s on his knees, getting it good.  
The man pulls his trick off him and drags him up.  
“You are with me,” he says.  
Toby blinks.  
“What? Can’t I get fucked if I want to?”  
“No,” says Keller. “You come with me.”  
“Will you fuck me?”  
“If you are good.”  
“Oh I can be,” he purrs. “If you want me to.”  
“Yeah. For me and me alone.”  
“I’m not monogamous.”  
“You are now,” says Keller. “And you’re going to quit .”  
“Oh big man.”  
“Yeah. You’re going to find out soon.”  
“Can’t wait.”  
“I’m Chris,” he says. “I’m your man.”


End file.
